


The Other Thing

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Many Other Things [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugging, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, Rain, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He's gotta find Jack...he has to.





	The Other Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series! Thank you guys so much for reading :3

It had been maybe...five days since Mark met Jack.

 

He'd scolded himself plenty of times already for not at least getting Jack's phone number if _anything_ before he left.

 

He had no idea what it was about the Irishman but, he missed the vibrance of his personality dearly.

 

So, he decided he'd do some research of his own. There couldn't be _that_ many Irish guys named Seàn that had moved to L.A. recently right?

 

Turns out, _his_ Jack was the only one.

 

Mark found out he worked about 10 miles out by car at a small private psychiatric clinic for people with accident related depression.

 

There he was, right on the front page of the website, Dr. Seàn McLoughlin.

 

He looked so different there, all serious and professional.

 

It didn't suit him at all.

 

He pressed the link to google maps and grabbed his keys and wallet, leaving Katie to sleep in her bed while he was gone. They were expecting rain today, and he knew Katie hated to get her fur wet.

 

For a dog, she was really high maintenance.

* * *

 

He drove for awhile, listening to the google directions as he looked around him to get familiar with this area.

 

If he and Jack became friends, he had a feeling he'd be coming here often.

 

Finally, a billboard that read Wilson's Psychiatric Care came into view, and Mark had never been so overjoyed in the rain.

 

He pulled into the parking lot, and he saw none other than Jack himself walking out into the rain, smile on his face and hoodie over his hair. When Mark turned his car off, he put a hand up over his eyes to see past the bright headlights, and raised his eyebrow.

 

"Hey, sorry but we're closed." He says apologetically, and Mark tries his best not to laugh as he gets out of the car, stepping into the rain with Jack.

 

"Sure you don't have room for just one more customer?" Mark asks, and he watches as those familiar blue eyes light up with happiness.

 

Though they'd only known each other for a day, Mark felt like he'd known Jack his entire life.

 

So he caught him when he went in for a hug.

 

And then he kissed him.

 

And wouldn't you know it, he was crying.

 

"Hey." Mark laughs, and Jack pulls away gleefully, looking up at the sky to get rain in his face.

 

"It's supposed to be summer, Mark!" Jack yells, and sometimes nothing he says makes sense.

 

Mark could get over that.

 

"Yeah it is. Want a ride?" He asks, and Jack nods enthusiastically, following him back to his car. Once in, Jack runs a hand through his hair to dry it, then does the other one. Mark on the other hand just watches him.

 

Jack catches him staring and blushes, rolling his eyes and giggling. "How are ye? Sorry I forgot ta like...switch shite with ye and stuff. Guess I was nervous."

 

"I was...pretty nervous myself so I can't really blame you." Mark laughs, and Jack beams. "Do you have anything to do tonight?" Mark asks, and his heart catches when Jack's smile falters as he looks out the window.

 

"Nothin'." He says simply, and that's all he has to hear.

* * *

 

On the way back to Mark's house, Jack rambles about his day, and Mark just listens idly, laughing when permitted.

 

They'd made it back only to see Katie had taken to the couch, most likely worried about Mark. As soon as the door opened, she ran to him, whining and barking with fuss and worry. Jack just smiled down at both of them contently.

 

This could cure his funk just fine.

 

Among many other things.


End file.
